


Crazy

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 13, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober, NSFW, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 13 - Public/ExhibitionismScourge had been avoiding her for years. She was crazy, murderous and absolutely obsessed with him.Did she want to love him? Did she want to kill him?
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Scourge the Hedgehog, Rosy the Rascal/Scourge the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 4





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

Scourge had been avoiding her for years. She was crazy, murderous and absolutely obsessed with him.   
Did she want to love him? Did she want to kill him? Scourge was honestly unsure of what she wanted from him, thus he kept her at arm's length for years.  
But then they met again and she’d grown up nicely since the last time they had met. Good curves, ample chest, long legs, smooth pink fur...Rosy the Rascal was now gorgeous at first glance...but one look into her eyes and Scourge could still see the crazy little girl was still a big part of her.

She didn’t attack him and his squad, she just sighed and rolled her eyes at them, turning to leave without a fight.  
It had quipped Scourge’s interest and against his better judgment, and the shouts from Fiona and his squad, he rushed after her to scope her out. 

“I’ve changed Scourgey~ And as much as I’d love to crush you~ I know I may never get to…” She said as she sighed dramatically, her voice had lost it’s crazy edge and now sounded smooth and almost seductive to the green hedgehog. “What do you say~? One last fight for old times sake~?” 

She had her hammer in hand, Scourge was no coward and never backed away from a fight he knew he could win.   
It was a quick fight, she landed some well timed hits, he ran rings round her, she was stronger than he had remembered but inevitably he disarmed her and pinned her down.   
He forgets what was said between them before she kissed him, he kissed back, it was quick and left him with a bit tongue. He remembered laughing, no one had ever bit his tongue during a make out, he also didn’t remember the last time he felt this excited from just one kiss.

He asked her to come with him, join his squad and help them take over the world.   
She said yes. 

Scourge didn’t hear the end of it when he told the team that Rosy was now part of the squad, Fiona especially hated her with a passion, he guessed she felt threatened that he may drop her and go for Rosy.   
He hadn’t yet...but that was because Rosy hadn’t given him any signals since the kiss. 

That had been over a month ago and in that time he had seen the little bits of crazy come through. When she fought, when she laughed, when she teased the guys in the squad. She was hot and she knew it, and more importantly she knew how to use it to get what she wanted.  
Fiona had tightened her grip on Scourge, not letting him be alone with Rosy, glaring at Rosy every time she tried to talk to Scourge and recently there had been an altercation where Fiona was so paranoid she tried to attack Rosy for just calling him that ridiculous nickname “Scourgey.”  
Scourge had to stop them from killing each other.

Fiona screamed at him. “SHE'S CRAZY!!!! THIS BITCH IS AFTER YOU I KNOW IT!!!” She demanded he kick her out or let her kill Rosy. 

And in that moment, the whole squad saw that the crazy one wasn’t Rosy...this time…

Scourge had told her to go cool off and that she was acting crazy.  
Fiona screamed some more and slapped him before leaving with a slam of the door, the room fell into silence for what felt like forever before Rosy broke it. “The fuck did I do to her?!” 

Boomer had pulled Rosy next to him when the fight had started, he was one of the only members strong enough to hold her back, he released his grip on her arm and she brushed herself off a little.  
The team settled down as she showed no signs of wanting to continue any fight, picking up her hammer and making it disappear into nothing.

“She‘s just jealous that Scourge has taken an interest in you.” Miles always stated the facts and they were usually always true.   
As it was said most of the members looked towards their leader, still standing with a stern face and a reddening cheek. 

“Hmmm~” Rosy looked to Scourge and as he sat back down everyone else moved to sit again too. Rosy stood for a moment eyeing up Scourge before a little laugh left her.

“Awww~ Poor Scourgey~” She walked towards him and as he heard the nickname he looked up to meet her gaze. She stopped in front of him before slowly lowering herself to straddle his lap and sit herself comfortable on him. “She better watch herself~ Or I might have to smash her with my hammer if she hits you again~” Rosy cups Scourge’s cheeks in her hands, thumb stroking over the red mark soothingly. 

“So Fiona does have something to be worried about!” Alicia growels out as she looks over the two of them.

“I wasn’t going to do anything! She started the fight AND hit Scourgey!” She says over her shoulder before looking back into Scourge’s eyes. “Scourgey knows I wanna hurt him~ So he knows what he’s getting with me~ But Fiona should never hit him, right Scourgey~?” 

Scourge grins as he eyes up Rosy on his lap. “Yeah~ If Fi wants ta be a bitch she can go back ta were she came from!” He cups Rosy’s ass through her skirt and makes a move to lift her up, to carry her to the bedroom. But Rosy slams her hands against his shoulders, pushing him back onto the couch, before letting her hands trail back up his neck to his cheeks again. “I’m not shy Scourgey~ I don’t mind who sees~” She throws a look of seduction over her shoulder towards the rest of the squad, who had been stunned by the sudden change of mood in the room.

She turns back to Scourge, leaning in to kiss him and he meets her halfway, pressing lips together in a heated kiss just like before. His hands roam her ass and thighs, moving her skirt up to show everyone in the room her ass and panties. 

Alicia made a disgusted noise and she stood to leave, not wanting any part in this, Miles too stood and made his way to the door. “I don’t want to be here when Fiona comes back, she’ll kill when she finds out.” He sends a glance to Boomer, Patch and Buns before leaving.   
The three stayed, eyeing up the show that was unfolding before them.

The kiss ended with Scourge biting Rosy’s tongue. “That’s for the first time~” He says as he moves to bite her neck, she giggles and pulls him closer. “I was wondering if you’d ever get me back for that~” She whispers in his ear before biting it. 

They stayed like that for only a second, Rosy pushing him away so she could slowly pull her shirt off and drop it to the floor. Scourge was grinning as his hands trailed up her hips and sides to grab hold of a breast each, Rosy didn’t care for bras and it was working in Scourge’s favour.   
She moans as he pulls and nips at her nipples. “Knew you’d like it rough!” He says as he takes one into his mouth and bites it. She moans loud and long as he pulls the nipple between his teeth, his hand never stopping squeezing and playing with her other breast. 

The three remaining members had sat in silence, unsure if they should say or do anything as they watched their leader and Rosy get more and more into it. Patch had no shame as he uncrossed his legs and unzipped his pants, Boomer looked around the room trying to distract himself but ultimately watched the show and Buns just sat with a smirk on her face as she watched.

Rosy had unzipped her skirt and motioned Scourge to pull it over her head, he let go of her breasts and did as instructed, dropping the skirt to join the shirt on the ground.   
He looked over her nearly naked body and ran his hands over her thighs before moving to the zipper of his jeans. “Like what you see Scourgey~?” She swayed on his lap, her hands running over his bare chest to feel the scars there.

“You look gorgeous baby~!” He finished pulling himself out of his jeans and let his hands drift to her panties. “How am I takin this off if ya wont get up~?” He tugs the panties down just a little, her breath shudders out as she giggles. “Rip em of handsome~” Scourge needed no further instruction as he grabbed the thin fabric and ripped it apart.

Rosy moans as he rips them off, tossing them to the side and grabbing her bare ass. She pushes back into his hands and moans as his fingers slip closer and closer to her dripping pussy.   
A shiver runs through her as he slides his fingers against her sex. “Damn! Your this wet fer me?!” He slides a finger into her and she whines. “Yes! Yes! Yes! More~! Fuck me Scourgey~!” 

He looks up into her eyes and sees the craziness inside of them, she wanted this and she wanted it now.   
Scourge wasted no time in moving himself under her, the tip of his dick pressed against her entrance and his hands in her hips, ready to guide her down onto his cock. But he didn’t get the chance, the moment Rosy felt the tip pop into her she dropped herself down onto his dick, seating it inside of herself and causing them both to moan out.   
There was a moment to adjust before Rosy picked herself up and began riding Scourge’s cock as fast as she could. 

Patch was stroking himself in time with Rosy’s movements, obviously enjoying the show without a care for who sees him. Buns had also reclined into her seat as she watched the pink hedgehog ride her man's cock like she had been doing it for years. Boomer was watching and it was painfully obvious by the look on his face that he wanted to do more than watch but he seemed to be rooted to the spot while watching.

Scourge didn’t just sit still as Rosy bounced on his cock, he played with her tits, left a trail of marks and bites from her nipples all the way up her neck, he thrust up into her as she came down on him burying himself deeper within her trembling pussy. 

The only noises that could be heard in the room were the moans and cries of bliss from the two hedgehogs and the occasional groan from Patch as he too enjoyed himself. 

Scourge held Rosy’s hips in a bruising grip as he fucked up into her at a speed no one else would ever be able to do to her. She cries out his nickname and clings to him, clenching so tight around him he can’t remember the last time sex was this good.   
He bites her breast, with enough force to make her bleed as he cums.  
She bites into his ear, threatening to take it off as she cums. 

They ride out their orgasms together like that, relishing in the pleasure and pain as they both taste blood and see stars behind their eyelids. 

They don’t hear Patch cum, they don’t hear Buns leave to do whatever she was now off to do and they don’t hear Boomer’s heavy breathing. 

They let go and look at each other, the blood on their lips, the sweat on their fur, the want and lust in his eyes, the lust and craziness in her’s. They both are grinning from ear to ear as they lean in for a final, feisty, kiss.

They would stay like that, naked, on the couch, not caring who saw them or what they had to say.  
Not caring if Fiona came back or what she would do when she got there.  
They just sat like that, a crazy woman cuddled up against her crazy man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
